rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter Eight
Participants Heki, Savitora, Jatomaru, Bantu, Electron, Funly (The second half of the log was lost.) RP log ~In the near past and the indefinite future. Shinobi have and will hunt down Bijuu for their unique and enormous power. It was because of this very truth, that bijuu will forever hold a spot of hatred for humans and their domestic ways. In the present, seven out of the nine bijou have been captured by a human establishment that calls itself Konohagakure. A new village whose mass outshines the rest. It is said that this political form of government will be the start of a new era. Though.. in someones eyes, this establishment will have a definite end. With eight tails, and two sharp horns, it was the infamous Gyuki, or better known as Hachibi - The Eight Tails. Towering over the entire village, Gyuki gazed at the inhabited civilization with eyes of disgust. His friends, his family, the majority of it, kidnapped - and this is where they’re being held captive. | These rotten fools have taken the last of us. I am ending it here… | Thought the beast in his enormous brain. Immediately after this thought, standing approximately Four hundred yards from the village’s entrance, Gyuki curled a single tail over his face, allowing the suction cups to face the village. A series of twelve liquid black projectiles fired towards the village. Each landed in a single horizontal line consecutively about ten yards from the Village Gate. As the liquid splattered about, they formed into six feet mini versions of Gyuki, maintaining their liquid state. It was obvious to a duck, they were small ink clones of the beast, meant to overwhelm enemies with their numbers. Gyuki let out a roar that could be heard dozens of miles away. “Gooooo!!!!!” In pairs of three’s, the dopplegangers crushed through the village wall, each heading in in separate destinations. Sporadic screams of civilians reverberated through out the village, as well as sudden collapses of buildings, houses and local shops. It was what one might call… A Massacre. | I don’t ant to hurt the innocent, but its something that must be done. The humans have started a war… | As the monster thought this in his head he slithered his way towards the village, keeping his eyes forwards, observing the entire establishment. | Now I believe the man who has my siblings calls himself the Hokage. He’s the one I want… | “Hokage! Show your face heathen!” ~ Yami was asleep still, it was his nap time and he was resting well, though his nap was disturbed by a thumping sound. His eyes closed tight, the disturbance rustling him out of his sleep. The next thump was louder and his eyes opened slightly before closing again. On the third thump, he opened his eyes wide, not even slightly tired before he grabbed his bastard sword off the wall. Just after, he grabbed his father’s old coat off the wall and threw it over his shoulders. He grabbed his mask and placed it over his face. The only flying thunder god seal he had in the entire village was on the fore head of the Hokage’s statue which he transported to. (( Play this here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKAEj6o5PFM)) Looking out over the village, he saw the 8 tailed beast outside the gates making the 6 blobs of ink. His anger boiled high than it ever could before, the aura of the reapers death seal crawling over his skin once again. This was becoming more frequent, his temper becoming worse. This did nothing to increase his power, but struck fear into even the strongest men. When his eyes looked out to the 6 blobs in front of him, he made a clone seal, creating 5 lightning clones that stood each on a different spike of Heki’s statue hair. They each looked out over the village and drew their flying thunder god kunai, each of them having 5. They threw them all just in front of one clone of the 8 tails as well as Yami himself going out to one. After landing, they immediately picked up the kunai and charged their targets. Yami himself was at the far left one, the clones all standing in a line at the destroyed gates. His eyes filled with anger through his activated Byakugan. Simultaneously all 6 bodies of Yami threw the flying thunder god kunai over the heads of the 8 tails clones and transported behind them with the exact same one foot drop kick using their full strength, the power to hit a large boulder and destroy it as if it was just a pile of sand. They were using the blind spot as an advantage, grabbing the kunai as they appeared with the attack at the back of the skull of the tailed beast. After the attack was complete, hit or miss, he spoke in a deeply demonic voice caused by the fluctuation of chakra in his vocal cords. “You’re attacking the wrong village, and as the demon of the leaf I’ll be reaping your soul today.” A mile underneath the hidden leaf, in a large open underground chamber where tall monstrous shadows crept over the floor and numerous candles aligned the long and high walls of stone, there sat a man cross-legged. His Auburn locks fell over shut eyelids, the signature thick Sage eye markings colored red visible due to a single candle that stood on the ground directly in front of him. A low hum continued to originate from deep within the man’s form; almost ethereal in color as it echoed off of the walls. Hands were clasped in the snake hand-seal, as the flames suddenly began to grow larger; the humming growing louder in perfect sync. More and more of the room was showed, a room large enough to house an underground village; showing just how small the single man was in proportion to the space around him. Further and further the scene began to unfold, bringing more to light with each and every passing second; the hum growing loud enough to cause the very walls to tremble and reverberate. And then they came into sight, all at once, the ailed beasts one through three on the room its left side and five to six on the right. The far end wall behind the cross-legged man showed only Chomei, the seven tailed beast, but held enough space for two more. Each of the beasts was seen on the ground in a succumbed position, gigantic hands of wood clasped around their limbs and bodies though they weren’t resisting. By the looks of it, one could mistake the beasts for dead, though on further inspection they were each seen to be staring out of their eyes as if drugged; continuously drained of their chakra to keep them in a weakened state. The amplified sage art technique dispersed the absorbed chakra into a massive seal-formed inscription that was seen on the ground some yards in front of him; formed with jagged geometric lines to make up a ancient-looking type of Fuinjutsu. Nine more men were now seen, hooded and chanting along to the hum after having stood motionless the entire time; keeping the absorbed chakra in balance for t was essential in a rite that was the very reason of capturing all of these beasts. A crucial component to a mysterious plan, and now the 8th piece had arrived. The Hokage smiled through his straining exercise of keeping perfectly still to maintain his sage-mode, while at the same time managing the beasts; having finally tired them out after days and days of struggle; tears in the walls and missing sections proof of brutal battles. “We’ll meet soon, Gyuki-Dono.” His voice spoke out from a tree that the 9 tailed beast was about to rush over. At the same time in a different time and place, seen through a different set of eyes; the Rinnegan. Hei-Rikudo stood on the roof of one of Konoha its many buildings that hadn’t been destroyed by the onslaught of ink-formed… bulctopusses? The raven-haired man sighed and pocketed both his hands while watching villages and Shinobi scream, some of them torn to shreds, while houses burned and debris flew around. First to arrive on the scene was Yami, who made 5 lightning clones that each body-flickered to a ink clone; while the real Yami used his signature technique to appear behind a 6th. At this Hei nodded, for these were swift and accurate measures; befitting an S-ranked Shinobi. All the while this happened, the Tonfa-wielding Shinobi had kept track of his surroundings with his chakra sensing; meaning he knew there the 8tailed beast itself was, and where the clones were. A wall-section shot through air from far away and would’ve crashed into the man standing on roof-top had he not vanished in a blur; leaving only his cross-pupil Rinnegan visible in mid-air as a mirage. Hei re-appeared from his body flicker technique directly in the middle of a pack of three clones; his violent Rinnegan watching the center one with a cold stare, the man’s face void of any emotion as he immediately took up stance with both his Tonfa held in the traditional fashion; his voice equally numb as he spoke. “The prey shouldn’t come to the hunters den. Let me show you, how mortal you truly are.” And at that he dashed off, covering both his Tonfa with concussive wind chakra flow in mid-sprint; by using one current of air to repel rather than two opposite current to generate cutting force. He then broke out running in a zigzagging pattern to confuse the center clone before jumping up and aiming to smash his right tonfa into the beasts it form with such force that it’d explode in a mass of ink drops. But before one of these drops could even land, Hei was already dashing to the left clone; his torso so low to the ground as he ran at full speed that he was able to smash both his blunt weapons onto said ground; releasing such blunt force that it pushed himself up high in the air; leaving a crated in the ground mere yards in front of the left clone. Hei now in mid-air directly above the aforementioned Gyuki copy, soaring face-down with his left arm reared back; letting it explode in a punch aimed to hit the top of the clone its head with such force that a shockwave of concussive force would ripple through it and the surrounding area. ~The six clones being provoked by Yami and his clones weren’t as naive as they were percepted to be. They proved this by not only completely evading the incoming kunai knives, but also by sensing the presence of the five clones and the original. Each provoked clone used four of their eight tails to bind the incoming attack. Each tail moved at neck breaking speed as they moved in clever directions to execute their counter. The first tail would coil around the incoming leg, the second, third and fourth would constrict the the arms, and neck. Once done… the ink would harden, and permanently stay in its form. This would lead to contracting the clones and the original. As for the two clones the Man with RInnegan attacked, they would completely disperse. Meanwhile the third clone would come from behind and attempt to strike him with its horns. The remaining clones caused mor destruction’s~ Throwing the flying thunder god kunai from under his coat and above the clone of the original Yami, he moved himself from being caught by the tails of the beast and flowed the flying swallow over his buster sword to double the length and height of the blade. Just as he moved out of the way of the legs, the kunai was placed perfectly inside its slot in his coat from the place he appeared just 3 feet above where he was before. The moment he reappeared, he thrust the sword down as fast as he could to pierce the head of the clone. Though, the clones got caught, but before the ink could do anything he released them and made an electric explosion come from them that would damage the clones enough to make them disperse again. There were two clones on his left, and one left on his right by Hei. After slashing at the clone below him, he activated his Byakugan for full vision and slashed his blade at the two clones, releasing the wind cutter technique off the blade so a force strong enough to cut both clones in half flung off the blade at them going 320 Feet per second when the first clone was only 200 feet away and the second 250 feet away in a straight line across from him. He was in midair, but was braced for landing on the ground so that he could move at any speed he liked the moment he touched the ground again. His vision wasn’t focused on one point, but all 360 degrees around his body. He grew a large smirk, the demonic aura smirking with him as he was looking to focus the main body next. “Don’t under estimate a god amongst men, I am the embodiment of death and you’re just a mortal beast that wonders the earth aimlessly.” His voice wrong through the air with a sinister feeling, goose bumps, and the echo of the deep tone. A rain fell. A rain of black tears that consumed a ten yard area in its void. Amidst it stood a weapon incarnate, remorseless and fearless, the Tonfa in his hands surrounded by a fiercely spinning blue source of light that came from his unique wind chakra flow. Gusts of wind pulsated from around his hands, causing for his bangs to float up and down at an even pace. Yet before Hei could catch his breath, a stampeding sound came closer and closer from behind him; the sounds of screams and destruction raging throughout Konoha, drowning the city in sorrow. He spun around just in time to see the incoming charge; a set of bull-horns mere feet from impact. His counter was immediate, turning his body 90 degrees to the right so that the clone came at his shoulder rather than his chest. “Bam!” The monstrous form created by ink had smashed its head into the upper-arm of Hei, who at the same time pushed his feet deep into the ground; bringing the bull/octopus creature to a grinding halt. Yet before the assaulter its momentum was brought to full-stop, Hei crouched through his knees and created a wedge with his right arm, then standing back up while leaning backwards; causing the clone to roll up and over him. Yet before it could hit the ground on the other side of Hei, he has already rushed toward it; left shoulder now facing the flying clone its back as his right arm pulled back and snapped out only at the last possible moment to aim and destroy the clone with a surge of concussive and physical force. If successful, Hei would be seen raising both weapon-holding hands up; taking up the posture of a cross, with his head leaning back as he began to fly upwards; a large bruise showing on his right upper-arm that leaked a stream of blood. After reaching an altitude of twenty yards, Hei could make out the exact location with his chakra sensing; watching the immense power lurking inside of the chakra monster that bore its rage upon Konoha. Watching flames and chaos spread throughout the hidden leaf, spotting the last final clones which were outnumbered by the city its Leaf Shinobi and brought to mere ink residue. Wasting no further time, Hei left the quenching of fire to the villagers and flew in a path towards Gyuki, a good couple of hundred yards left between them. “A living weapon, but you and I.” He frowned, just for split second, and then continued onwards expressionless and completely calm ~The clones reformed from the debris of ink. Immediately the twelve clones surrounded the Hyuga and shot out bullets of ink at him. They aimed low to avoid harming each other which would probably cause the man to jump, if this happened, they would simply follow him with the continuous barrage of ink bullets. Gyuki noticed the incoming man. “There you are!” Immediately two of his tails shot out forwards, easily the one hundred yards was covered in a mere two seconds, having the inside of his tentacles pointing inwards, a blast of ink would threaten the space between the two tails, putting Hei in a sticky situation, literally. The two tails were about fifty yards apart. And Gyuki prepared an abundant amount of chakra within his body, as his mouth began to shine a yellow light.~ What would his solution to this attack be? Simple, he threw the flying thunder god kunai between 2 of the clones head at the large main beast itself. The kunai was made to go much faster, almost as fast as his flying thunder god so as it past the 12 with a spin that dodged all the action around it and made it to the side of the beast that had its two tails already swinging down, he used the flying thunder god with the kunai in midair after it twisted just past the two tails attacking Hei. He timed it perfectly just before all 12 clones attacked him, making all the attacks strike at the other clones the moment eh removed himself from the situation. In this position, he pulled out all 5 kunai and threw them around the tailed beast two at a time, every 5 seconds, exactly on the dot, he used the flying thunder god technique to grab them one by one. He was throwing them all around the tailed beast in the shape of a star that was formed in front of the tailed beast’s chest. His voice came out loud and clear as he spoke, the 5 pointed sky drawn star formed perfectly around the beast so that every 5 seconds he infused wind chakra. The star had a purple aura that masked the cutting wind trailing behind it from the tail wind slip stream technique he had developed himself. The wind from the slip stream was sharp enough to easily cut through one of the beasts legs and if the body pressed into the wind hard enough it would even cut into that. It was meant to be a constraining technique since it was formed around the torso and the legs of the beast. The only legs not in it were the 2 aimed at Hei which he wasn’t worried about since Hei could handle himself. This star looked like one drawn on paper, only in a perfect shape with a blurring body that was instantly reappearing and disappearing to each kunai every second. A smirk was on his demonically cloaked face as he kicked at the back of the beast with full force, strong enough to move even a tailed beast that was not expecting the attack. If the hit landed it would force the beast into the wind, cutting off all the legs in the front of the star and cutting into the body a little. “Come on 8 tails, you’re no stronger than the sushi I had for lunch. Then again, you ARE next on the menu.” Two massive appendages surge forth through air at a wickedly fast tempo, carving through the air and throwing off fierce winds. Hei, at this time, continued to fly forth making use of the flight Technique; not even flinching as he then suddenly dove down under reaching tentacles. The cloth fold fastened around his waist flapping wildly as he by barrel-rolled under one of the two tails that came at him; then flying up again to soar just beside the outer side of the tentacles. He then aligned his body horizontal to the purple tail while sending chakra to his feet, landing on the tail and running on it sideways; ending the flight technique. Both Tonfa were brought up as Hei ran forth faster and faster, building up a mass of momentum. Upon coming closer to the beast its main body Hei ran up on the top-side of the tail, pushed hit foot off of the appendage and leaped up at such speed that he left a trail in his wake. Both Tonfa brought up while concussive wind roared around them, higher and higher until both blunt weapons aimed to smash the underside of Gyuki’s head with immense explosive force; aiming to knock its head up just before the tailed beast ball would be launched, to that it either exploded in the 8tails its mouth or shot up into the sky. ~Surrounding the man, the twelve miniature beasts fired their barrages of ink bullets. As previously stated, the beasts aimed lower, in the event the man jumped which would prevent them from hurting one another. Though, it would not matter in this case, because as they performed their technique they were watching their opponent with enough stress to witness his attempt to through another Flying Thunder God Kunai Knife. Since they have already witnessed the jutsu in action, they know exactly how to prevent it from occurring, therefore, the moment the Namikaze thrusted his hands towards Gyuki, one of the beasts sent its tail up and allowed its liquid state to commend into a phase change form solid to liquid. This individual clone kept its eye on the kunai the entire time after he threw it to ensure the man would not teleport to it. In this case, the man had not prepared himself by bending his knees to perform a sudden jump, so in this case, he had a split second to either take the blows or teleport the clone who is prepared to blast him out of the sky. On the othe hand, Hei has revealed his ability to fly. Upon his landing on on of the tails, Gyuki simply lifted the opposing tail to blast him off immediately as his feet touched the beast. At this point, Gyuki’s oral jutsu should be ready, which resulted in the bright yellow shining light that continued to reverberate within his gullet. Yellow electrical sparks occurred outside of his snout. Chakra aggravated the air with a thickness so heavy that one could find it hard to breathe. It was almost time to release the jutsu, The moment Hei made his move, Gyuki would be ready. ~ When the 8 tails clone moved to stop his kunai, he threw a new one out at the clone before it even hit the first one which he could easily see the movement from the Byakugan. He had thrown the kunai with full force making it move faster than the clone could have even wished to move. Grabbing the kunai that destroyed the clone, he continued with his previous attack after collecting it before it hit the ground again. He saw a tail lift up from the corner of his eye, and then a sudden blast of ink rush towards him. Immediately Hei ran under the tail rather than on its side; allowing the tail to act like a roof while running upside-down along it. It was quite bothersome though, this ink that continued to cover the massive tail he ran along. Even at his full speed he couldn’t outrun the black fluids that ran down to the tail its underside; spreading over its entire length. Moments later he was still seen running upside down… at least until some of the ink got under his sandal; causing for Hei to slip and lose his tracks; slipping off of the tail and falling facedown to the ground. He had made a painful landing, flipping so that he wasn’t upside-down anymore; smashing his Tonfa-holding fist and knee into the earth, throwing dirt up and around his form. “Interesting.” But a blur was left in the crater he had formed, as he used the body flicker technique to move before the ink above fell down over him. He re-appeared but a moment later, his eyelids peeled back furiously as he floated up in the air; directly in front of Gyukis face that charged something massive. There was no other way out at this point, Konoha had to be protected. “Even if it means my end.” Hei opened his arms wide, right knee and first bleeding, and stared into the 8 tailed its eyes with nothing…. Just nothing, merely an empty stare that did not portray even the faintest emotion, slowly flying on a path to the beast its opened mouth. Hei lips parting as he spoke out these words as if they could be his last. “Shinra….” Gyuki was ready…. Hei was too, now as close to the beast its mouth as he could come. “Tensei….” The moment that the beast would release its attack, Hei released his technique to counteract. The Shinra tensei forming a full orb about his form, causing the air to distort and the heavens to shiver, the expanding orb forged of immense amounts of gravity; aiming to deflect whatever the beast was to release, most likely a tailed beast ball, straight back… into its mouth. The resulting explosion would be so enormous that the entire village would shake as if an earthquake had happened; sending Hei flying at such force that he flew back-first through several buildings, finally coming to an instant halt against one of the trees that stood in the village. His entire torso was battered and bleeding, cuts burns and bruises marking what once was unblemished skin; his tank-top nowhere to be seen. Even his Shinra Tensei, said to be able to block any technique, couldn’t hold the full force of this enormous beast its blast. He slid down from the tree, dropping onto his knees, and coughing up blood that he spat out on the ground. His vision… it was so blurry. He felt sick… and what was this… was he shivering? “Is this what weakness… what weakness feels like?” He balled both his fists and smashed them into the ground, his Tonfa on the ground near the tree behind him. “Damnit.” . ~Lifting up his opposing tail, Gyuki fired a wave of black ink towards the landing of his formidable opponent. Nonetheless, Hei had predetermined the attack, and slid along the base of the tail only to return to his sprint underneath the tail. A diabolically grin formed on Gyuki’s glowing lips as the ink oozed its way down causing Hei to lose his balance. This caused Hei to fall straight down onto his face, leaving a large dent in the earth. Gyuki’s reaction was quite dull, for his shoulders dropped and he frowned a bit as a large sweat drop fell down his right temple. | Did he really… Just fall…? | His thoughts spiraled around humorously until he witnessed the man get up. | Im ending this right now! | Gyuki thought after shaking his head. His eyes followed the man as he ran closer and then jumped up in front of Gyuki’s face. “Here! Take It!” Gyuki shouted just before Hei spoke the word ‘Shinra…’ Gyuki jerked his neck forwards. “BIJUUDAMA!” He shouted as Hei spoke the word, ‘Tensei…’ Chakra was heavy in the air. Rocks, insects and other debris levitate due to the raw seemingly infinite power that flourished out into the open. Wind blasted back from Gyuki, as he released one of the most powerful jutsu known to man. Just before the two jutsu collided. Silence took over. It would seem as if time itself negated. In this short moment, Gyuki thought of something he noticed. | This man… Is fighting… To protect the village… | BOOM! A radical explosion took place as a portion of the blast is repelled back, sending Gyuki’s monstrous mass backwards about a hundred yards. His body slid along the ground as his face released a steam of pain. “Gaaaaaahhhhh!!!” In amazement, Gyuki couldn’t believe there was a jutsu strong enough to repel a Bijuudama. Such an act reminded him of his father, as flashes of his image reenacted Hei’s actions. | THOSE EYES! | Gyuki finally noticed them, as he slammed his left hand onto the ground flattening an array of trees only to catapult his massive body into the air. His tails struck down piercing into the earth giving him leverage to stay up. “Ow…” Muttered Gyuki as he whined in pain, noticing his right horn was tattered. “You really left a mark…. Hokage.” After whispering to himself, Gyuki inhaled deeply… | Im sorry Hokage… But you and your people kidnapped my siblings, and I cannot let that happen! | A dramatic exhale released a blast of wind into the midst of the village. The blast was not as surreal as a Bijuudama, but indeed, it was a fraction of it. If collided with the village, it would tear a straight line through it, leading straight for the Hei monument, crushing it into rubble.~ Cross then looked up at the great Enma, him then holding his head down in reverential respect as he genuflected before him. "It looks like Konoha is in trouble Cross..." Cross' head shot up as he then looked at Enma as he then stood up, him placing his hand onto his ninja pants as he ten lokoed up at the great Monkey King. "8 tails?" He said as he then balled his hands in a fist. "What's going on?" Cross asked as the Monkey King shooked his head. "I'm not sure.. but ... I think it's best if you get over there. Your village needs you." The images of the citizens in Konoha seemed to pop in his head. He thought about his squad, Umi, Kuro, Verin. He then thought baout the other genin, images of Aiden's bravery, and Amaya's courage. He thought about his little brother, Daichi, as the final image, was his father. "Let's go!" Cross then began to run, the natural energy following him. The natural energy aroudn him blended perfectly as his form began to alter, his imperfect sage mode being in light now. His Red tail grew from his lower back, his sandals were no longer worm his feet being the shape of monkey's feet. He grew a red goatee as well. His teeth grew as well as his natural body. "ALRIGHT.. LET'S GO!" Cross roared as he banged onto his chest. "I'll send someone with you... Deshin maybe?" Cross nodded as he then crossed his arms. "Let's go!" With that, Cross poofed, him then appearing in the skies above Konoha. He was launching down as Deshin assisted him. "Deshin.. I think I have an idea." Cross said. Cross then formed Two Shadow clones Them being in the air with him as they wre approaching the ground. Both formed the dragon seal as balls of great fire seemed to develop into the sky. "Alright let it rain I'M SO FIRED UP!" Cross, him and his two shadow clones watched as the blazing glory of the fire balls shot down from the sky in a way that was miraculous. The fire balls shot down at a rather fast rate, it being faster than it usually was, Cross shooting them down from the sky in a way that would hit the wind in which was being emitted by Gyuki. The Fire balls, it being rather great already, grew stonger as the wind launching at them. It needed a little more of a push as Cross then looked over at Hei. "Come on .. Just one more push..." He thought as the two clones poofed. Cross then grabbing onto Deshin, him being around 10 feet tall with heavy duty armor. Deshin landed onto the ground as Cross stood onto his shoulders father away from the attack. Previously, both of them had been over 100 meters in the air, Deshin being rather weak after the drop, poofing. "Kinda knew that I shouldn't have done that.." Cross admitted as he stayed still, his Sage mode fading away. He then looked at the battle field as wel las the fireballs with the added Wind bonus by the Gyuki's wind, needing an extra blow of wind to end the game. Cross was about 57 meters away watching the scene unfold. "Let this work.. Pleease.. Let this work.." Hanging upside down from a tree branch, Xena swung back and forth whilst her hands were hanging loosely downwards, swaying in the wind. Her red ribbons not moving from their proper space around her body, even though she swung against gravity and the wind blowing. Her white mane she called hair was covering her eyes , even though physics law would normally had said no to such a thing. A dango stick hanging from her mouth, there was a whining sound that escaped from the parting in her lips, suddenly hearing the chaos that was going on, “Ehhh, why do things have to get interesting when I’m napping~” She watched as an object began flying towards her location, only slowed down by the buildings it dismantled in it’s path toward her. Tilting her head, she watched as suddenly the body was thrown against the tree, causing it to quake dramatically, however she held her balance. Tilting her head a bit, she spoke in a voice that was similar to a child’s in amazement, yet deeper tone due to her actually being a young adult. “Ohhh~ Quite the game of catch your making out to be~!” There was a small giggle that rolled off her lips, as she let gravity take her body towards the ground, suddenly recharged with energy as she landed on all fours like a cat. Once she faced the boy’s body she fell silent, a slight twitch giving in her shoulder. Her left hand glowed a dull purple, her chakra infusing her palm with her medical ninjutsu she held dear. One of the ends of her ribbon suddenly wrapped around his weak and battered body, a soft dull purple emitting from it as well, her glowing hand covering his eyes, as she attempted to dull any pain he was feeling that was likely the result of a concussion. If he would have been struggling against her attempts to help him, her right hand would have held him down firmly, not caring what his protests might have been. With a quick flick of her wrist with her right hand, Xena quickly gathered a sample of his blood in a thin vile, before tilting it into the large holes that was in her pants, tucking it into the pack that was there. Afterwards, her hand slid against the ground, as she sent out a pulse of chakra, reading everything that was going on in the village. After a few quick moments of healing up his immediate wounds, she stood up, stretching her arms above her head as the ribbon recoiled around her body. Her face was turned to the source of all the chaos: the eight tails. Her voice was soft, very unlike her usual slight-crazed tone, “Hey kid...that’s the source of all this...pain, right?” She spoke as if it was her own body that was going through all the fighting and fear that the villagers felt, a deep sorrowful tone in her voice. At the same time, she held out an open hand to him, attempting to help him get up, a sudden large amount of chakra building up within the woman’s body, strength burning inside her to defend the innocent lives that were in danger in the place that accepted her with open arms. “...This is my home...And I’ll be damned if I’ll let someone who thinks they are crazier than me try to take it away~” A defiant giggle left her lips again, slightly more twisted than usual. Her left hand raised to her mouth, one of her canine teeth pressing into her thumb, the warm metallic taste was welcomed, reminding her that she was alive, that this wasn’t her worst nightmare she had, which would have only been worse if her old family had been involved… She licked her lips, a maniacal giggle escaping her lips as she jumped up into the air, dashing quickly towards the location of the giant beast. As her body nimbly flew through the air, the ribbons that normally just followed her movements, began to constrict around her. Wrapping up around her arms, criss crossing over her chest and stomach, and then wrapping down around her legs. “...Brother...Lend me your strength… I wish to never be as weak as I once was when I couldn’t defend you all…” The ribbons that were normally light and airy, seemed to solidify, as if becoming armor upon her body. A gasp escaped her lips as she was in mid jump, chakra being breathed into her body that was old and strong. Flipping her long fringe out of her eyes, her normally dull blind eye glowed a bright blue, the receptors in her brain connecting by the huge chakra pool that now surged and circulated throughout her body. A bright blue and purple infused flame began to emit from her eye, restoring vision in the eye she tried to never use, never wanting to see the horrendous sights she knew she caused, because they always reminded her of a painful reality that was her past. “...Ahahaha, thinking of such pointless things...Uwaaah Xena get over yourself, what would Ryu say~!” Her normal laugh was slightly pained, as she did quick hand signs, spitting some of the blood she let dripped into her mouth from earlier. Two drops fell onto the ground, slowly forming into clones of the woman, running with her as she headed towards the battle, a fury building deep inside her as she saw the destruction that had already been done. Glancing upwards, she watched as fire balls fell from the sky,her eyebrows arching as she rolled her eyes, putting her hands around her mouth as she headed towards the area, “Aiyyaaa~ Flamer in the house!” She jumped off the falling roof of a high building, landing ten feet to the side of the monkey man who seemed to form in mid air, her hands resting upon her hips, her blood clones standing beside her, glancing towards the eight tails. Her nails digging into her palms, half to prepare to fight, half to stop her from going berserk, her glare menacing as she stared at the one who caused all the pain and destruction. This is so rotten…, He beat his fist into the ground again, and again… and again. Punching and punching until the skin began to fall off of his Knuckles. ”Why…. why….. WHY!” He started shouting, screaming even, his emotionless body so disturbed as he had now downgraded himself to the level he did all others. Feeling so weak, so useless, he just wanted to die. His attempt to save the village had been successful, stopping an attack of such prowess that most of Konoha could have been gone. But it had cost him something far more valuable, at least more valuable to him, he had lost the right to become a weapon. “No….” He gritted his teeth, gaze cast downwards as anger welled up inside him; the first emotion he had ever felt. Yet before he could experience it further, ribbons wrapped around his body and sat him up against a tree. In his weakened state he could hardly see, let alone use his chakra sensing so he hardly had a clue at what was going on. He was growling, saliva and blood running down from his lips as he shook his body like a wilder beast; almost breaking out of the ribbons, but then he was stopped by a hand pressed firmly against his forehead. She had to push his head into the bark behind his head with source force that it cracked, blood now streaming from his eyes as he roared. The village in a state of chaos, Hei in a state of chaos… until he felt it. The second emotion he had ever felt in his life; hope. The rejuvenating power of medical ninjutsu flowing through his body; relieving the intense pain throbbing under his skull, mending the bruised bones and restoring his overall physique. “What the….”His eyelids widened… he had always hated this so much… always despised people being helped, despised himself for helping people. Yet why. Why hate something that feels so…. so right. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning… he had just helped the entire village, willingly ready to sacrifice his life for them which he almost had to do. If all of the villagers… if they all felt the thankfulness he felt for this woman he had sparred with but days ago. ‘Then how am I weak? ‘ And then the third emotion came into play; gratitude. The ribbons fell away from his body and he saw a hand reaching out to him. With lids closed, he took it, he stood up and stood tall. He stood proud, he stood beside her, he looked at her with a reborn stare; the cross-pupil inside his Rinnegan now showing hope… showing a savior. “Oi… you… Witch. I owe you one.” With a grin he disappeared in a flash, watching fire rain down from above, surprised at sensing the massive buildup in chakra that was within a familiar person… Cross. Had he actually achieved what only legends were said to be capable of, achieve sage-mode? “Hmpf, seems like you managed to cool your flame. Now let me aid your fire to strike home.” A gust of wind blew out from Hei as he launched himself up in flight at such speed that tunnel-vision took over, wind howling at furious levels. “A Cross of never-ending salvation. We’ll unite under the leaf, the one leaf that won’t burn, the one leaf that allows for the land of fire to breathe. Gyuki.” Hei laughed out loud, noting a maniac-like sense though… no this was a laugh of relief. “Your greatest mistake….. Was making me realize how weak I truly was alone.” At that he slashed his hands in front of his form numerous times each of the slashes of his hand bringing forth a sharp line of wind. Each of the blades of wind forming together into a massive Catholic Cross shaped of cutting winds; a Cross which soared through air which such intense velocity that it raged through more than thirty of the fireballs; drawing them into the winds where the elements fused in order to create a massive flaming Cross that raced through the air while surrounded by more fireballs; all aiming to crash down upon the Gyuki. The massive cross of wind and flames exposing in a massive cross-shaped blast that came up over thirty yards high. Summary As the battle continued Cross and Hei fused their Srank armors to fly through the air in a spiraling formation, surrounded by flames fed by wind that grew to immense intensity before crashing into the Gyuki; flames forming into a phoenix while exploding and knocking the beast out cold. Hei left with Amaya, Yami had died, while Cross went off to sage training.